Pictures
by Agent Emanon
Summary: Ziva shares photos with her co-workers and makes plans for the weekend. Set in the "Next" Universe.


**Pictures**

Abigail Sciuto walked down the hall and made her way to Ziva McGee's desk, "Do you have them Ziva? Do you?" She asked her.

"Yes I do," Ziva said and opened her desk drawer.

"What do you have?" Tony asked from his desk.

"Pictures of Matthew," Abby answered him with a big smile on her face.

"Oh." Tony got up from his desk and walked over to Ziva's.

Ziva handed Abby the first picture; Matthew lying in Tim and Ziva's bed looking towards the camera.

"Aww," Abby said looking at the picture and then passed it to Tony.

"Here's Matthew wearing the little leather jacket you bought for him," Ziva said to Tony as she handed the picture to him.

"I knew he would look pretty good in it," Tony said.

"All he is missing is the motorcycle," Abby jokingly said. "How about the gift I got him?"

"It's right here." Ziva handed her the next photo; Matthew wearing a blue onesie with 'Mommy's little Angel' written across it.

"So cute," Abby said.

Ziva continued to show them more photos, reaching the last one; Matthew sitting on Tim's lap, looking up at him and Tim looking down.

"Ziva…..do you think I could keep one?" Abby asked her.

"Of course Abby," She said, "I made copies, which one would you like?"

"This one." Abby grabbed the first one she was shown. "Thank you Ziva." She gazed at the picture adoringly.

"Abby, can I ask you a question?" Ziva asked.

Abby placed the picture in her front lab coat pocket, "Sure, what is it?"

"Do you have any plans for this Saturday?"

"I am going to a party with some friends, why?" Abby asked.

"Tim made reservations for me and him at this new French restaurant and we were hoping you would babysit Matthew," Ziva said to Abby.

"What about Sarah?" Tony asked, "I thought she was watching Matthew for you guys?"

"We asked her, but she said she has to study for her English exam," Ziva said.

"I'm sorry Ziva," Abby said.

"It's okay Abby," Ziva said, "I will just tell Tim to cancel our reservations."

"You don't have to," Tony said, "I think you have overlooked someone else to look after Matthew."

"You are right Tony," Ziva said to him, "I will ask Gibbs."

"I wasn't talking about Gibbs," He said.

"Ducky?"

"No."

"Director Vance?"

"No."

"Palmer?"

"I am talking about me," Tony said as he walked back to his desk.

Ziva let out a loud laugh.

"What's so funny?" Tony asked her.

"There is no way I am letting you babysit my son without someone there to babysit you," She said to him.

"Why not? What do you think I am going to do?" Tony asked.

"I'm thinking Ziva worries that you will use Mattie to pick up women," Abby said.

"Right as pain," Ziva said to her.

"Rain, right as rain," Tony corrected her, "I hope Mattie is better at American idioms than you."

"Whatever," Ziva said, "Forget I even said anything. Tim and I will go out another time."

Abby could see a look of disappointment on Ziva's face, "You know what, I'll babysit for you Ziva."

"Abby, you don't have to if you don't want to," She said.

"Ziva, it has been two months since Matthew was born that you and Tim went out," Abby said to her. "I understand what Tim is trying to do; A romantic evening for the two of you."

Ziva was still unsure.

"I'll call my friends and tell them I can't come," Abby said.

"Are you sure?" Ziva asked her.

"I'm sure. I would be happy to babysit," Abby said and then walked over to Tony's desk, "and Tony will help me."

"Now you want me to babysit?" He asked.

"Come on, it will be fun," Abby said to him, "Besides, we haven't spend any time with our Godson."

Four months before Matthew was born, Tim and Ziva approached Abby and asked if she would like to be Godmother to their son. She said yes and gave Tim a powerful hug and a not-so powerful one to Ziva. When they asked Tony to be Godfather however, they were treated to Tony's impression of Marlon Brando. At the end of possibly one of the longest impressions Tony has ever done, he told them he would be honored.

"So Tony, what do you say?" Abby asked.

He looked over to Ziva, thought it carefully, "If I can order a pizza then I'll do it."

"I see no problem with that," Ziva said, "Let me just call Tim and let him know." She picked up her phone and dialed Tim's extension number.

* * *

Timothy McGee sat at his new desk, holding a frame and staring at the picture within; Ziva holding Matthew, a big smile on her face and a confused look on Matthew's.

"Everything okay Tim?" His new boss asked him.

"Everything is fine, thanks for asking Jeff," Tim said.

Jeff Gillman, former case agent, promoted to lead the new MCRT and, from what Gibbs says, a good agent and a good man. He preferred those who work with him to call him by his first name.

"That is a beautiful wife you got there Tim," Jeff said looking at the picture with him, "and a handsome boy too."

"I know, I count myself lucky every day. You have a family of your own Jeff?" Tim asked him.

Jeff nodded, "I do. I've been married nine years and have two girls; Rebecca, 6 and Lucy, 2."

"Two daughters?" Tim asked.

"Yeah, I'm outnumbered back home," Jeff said, "Here some advice Tim; when your son reaches those terrible twos, lock away all of your breakables."

Tim let out a chuckle, "Appreciate the advice Jeff." His phone rang and he placed the photo back down on his desk, "Agent McGee."

Jeff walked to his desk, listening in on the conversation Tim was having with the person on the phone.

"So Abby will babysit?... If she doesn't mind then I don't see why not….. Wait, Tony is going to help?….. You don't have a problem with this?... Abby is going to have her hands full….. Well if Tony wants to order a pizza, then he will have to pay for it with his own money….. Ziva, it will be fine. Just me, you and a candle lit dinner…..Alright then, I'll talk you later…..love you too."

"Planning a dinner with the wife?" Jeff asked from his desk.

Tim nodded, "Yeah, for this Saturday. It's been a while since it was just the two of us." He said with a smile.

"Well before you get lost in a daydream, we need to continue finding another agent to join us," Jeff said to him.

"Right," Tim said as he grabbed a personnel file, "Who do you have in mind?"

"What's your opinion of Agent Nikki Jardine?" Jeff asked him as he held her file.

"Umm…..How about we keep looking before make we make that decision," Tim said.

* * *

Ziva hung up, "So Tim says it's alright as long as you don't mind Abby."

"Of course not. I told you its fine," Abby said.

Tony leaned back in his chair, "What time do you want us over?"

"Our reservation is at 9:30, so come over around a little before nine," Ziva said to them.

"I can't wait," Abby said jumping with joy.

"There is just one thing Abby," Ziva said.

"What's that?"

"Can you please not wear anything that has spikes?" Ziva asked her.

_FIN

* * *

_

**Author's Note:** This story continues in a new story I have already written. All I have to do is type it up. Reviews keep me young and strong, but not flames. Starting now, I will take any questions you, the reader, might have. If you have any questions about the "Next" Universe, ask me, I will try to answer them as fast and as best I can.**  
**


End file.
